


(podfic of) Edith

by anatsuno



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Brooklyn, Hipsters, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>adamaddict_rh and lian both did me a flawless beta, and dremiel reassured me that I should totally post this. Thank you, comrades. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Edith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Edith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7679) by Ethrosdemon. 



> adamaddict_rh and lian both did me a flawless beta, and dremiel reassured me that I should totally post this. Thank you, comrades. :)

**Duration:** 44mn

**[Click to download the mp3 (26MB) from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?89recvce4jb19gz) or get the Audiobook compiled by Cybel (22MB) from [here at the AudioficArchive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201110252.zip)**

Or listen to it right there: 

Feedback is always welcome. :)


End file.
